Dragon Ball Online
by Zeron Arekusanda
Summary: Loosely based off of DBO (Dragon Ball Online), look into this exciting teaser that made a forgotten prodigy into a hero.


_Strength from Substance_

* * *

All there was...was destruction.

Emerging from the time portal, the riddles Jikan have told me puzzled me periodically. Needless to say, the meeting in that mysterious void had left me only with more questions than answers. That being the opposite of my intentions, I began to feel lost. Scrambled, like a child separated, unable to choose their own path; no sense of direction to find my way home. And although it only took seconds to return to the present, it felt like hours, with those hours turning to years, those years turning to eons of anticipation. Waiting. The desecration of what I once found full of memories that turned out to not even be mine, but my home none-the-less, wasn't at all what I expected.

Buildings toppled; collapsed themselves as if toy blocks falling after one false move. I wish I could say the damage was light, but it seemed all hope was lost, including the hope I once had of moving on. My eyes nearly popping out of my skull, shining from the rising liquid that I so desperately held back, moving forward whilst horrifyingly scanning the area. I spot hundreds, thousands of bodies toppled. The blood spilled everywhere like a giant wine mess, craters deepening for miles, shaming oceans. Bodies of the known, the forgiving, the innocent, lives crushed and I knew it was all because of me.

It was always me.

"Elder!" I ran, the faster I could, the more hope that began to drain from me endlessly. He managed to push off a giant piece of rubble that looked like burnt metal. Even in time of crisis, I'm amazed at his strength. I manage to wrap his arm around my tense neck, desperately trying to drag him from the rubble, either without success or injury.

"Leave me be, child!" he cries. His face and body suffer from bodily harm. His shell was missing, it was clear this day he's met with combat. "Save your strength!" I tense. "You must...listen closely...and listen good, child." He coughed. I've always slacked in his martial arts classed, so it must be why he is telling me to "listen good". Looking back on it, I memorize every story, every lecture, every whine, and every scolding he's ever told. His voice was audible with experience, his reminiscing features shine at those times. I then remember...those memories aren't mine, but that isn't important now. "These people...fought and died in vain. It's true." For some reason, I find my eyes widen even more at this, as if they could've gotten any wider. Why does this surprise me? I feel my heart temperamentally beat abnormally. "They are after...the eternal dragon..."

"Miira..." I look away, focusing my thoughts of that unforgettable, monstrous face that brought me here.

"You must...take this." He reaches into his tan gi, pulling out a sphere with four bright stars mysteriously idle in the center of the ball. I'd never thought I would see one in my life time; the prodigal magical spheres, the dragon ball, prophetically waiting for me to reach out and grab it. "Fighting...was never the intention..." Overwhelmed by the current events, I find myself losing track of a tear trickling down my cheek. Some warrior of time I turned out to be. "...to carry on...these ancient methods of...martial arts" I feel helpless. All I can do is stare. "But to protect...the innocent. Promise me...promise me that if you are...who they say you are...that you will make our efforts...meaningful. For all those who won't...re...turn..." His last breath. I shake him, unbelievably.

"Elder...Elder! ...GRAMPS!" The tears just start to stream, as I realize he wasn't the only line of defense. "Oh no...please!" I noticed the crushed Kame Temple. "No...please...tell me this isn't true." As I rummage through the rubble, Ryu's lifeless body, eyes whitened totally, was uncovered.

"Ryu..." A thunder clap struck the surface, booming for miles. Emotions bundled, I didn't notice the distance. I spot a red scarf, torn and completely unrecognizable if it wasn't the puddle of blood and the limp hand that laid beside it. Pushing more rubble, it doesn't get any better. "...Misha!" It's amazing how I was even speaking at all, my breath shaking by the second, my tears coming down in streams.

It was then. The rain drops falling as if on cue. My tears disguised in the storm. "...oh gosh, no." There was a clear pathway to her, as if it went on for miles. I inched forward, but it had seemed it wasn't getting any closer by doing so, drifting away further by the step. After my shock I ran, practically kicked the rubble off of her and searched for signs of life. She had a pulse. "Hanako! Don't move, I'm going to get you out of this! Hanako!" Her reaction hurt the worst...the day everyone stopped recognizing me.

"...Son...kun." But it was as if I was blind and regained my sight once she said my name. I had to have been dreaming. This is a nightmare. This is all just one, devouring, soul-churning nightmare. Her eyes were closed. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth, her neck was limp and her body twitched. It must be the shock. Still, I didn't stop gazing at her. My hand supporting her head so I can stare into her eyes as they loosely open. Torturous, perhaps? No, the word doesn't even come close to the pain I felt.

"Isn't...that great..?" she looked at me, eyes tearing as she did so. "I remembered..."

"What are you talking about Hanako!? Save your strength, please! I can get you out of this, I can!" It must of hurt worse that a thousand swords to the chest, but her hand weakly caressed my cheek. There was a pause. Mainly due to my shock and to her being on death's row. I find my mouth gaping a bit, at her touch. It's depressingly still as soft as ever.

"Son-kun...yeah...I...I...remembered..." Whether it was peaceful or not, that laugh forever echos into my mind. Her last breath, wasted on a laugh. Or is that how one should die? By the sweet memory of freedom? Thump. My heart beats abnormally. Thump Thump. Pause. Thump. Thump. Thump Thum' Thump.

"GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG...!" The earth trembled. Screams of rage poured from me. This sensation of power was mind numbing. Honestly, I'm not sure how far I went, but I was never in control that entire time. It started with the levitation of pebbles and rubble. The longer my cries went, eventually a burst of yellow aura flashed from inside me, my hair standing defiantly and flowing with the directional uphold of power. This swiftly happens two more times, then honestly, that last power was something indescribable. Clearly unobtainable, as I felt my skin was going to peal, exploding my body and leaving me no more. There was no color I could see but a bright flame that blinding everything surrounding me.

* * *

"Can you feel it?" The feeling was a deep pounding sensation, as if taking a sledgehammer and bashing it repeatedly against one's skull. It was impossible to miss. The two hooded figures ignored the scene, as if it was an everyday occurrence. Their bright red hoods, darkened by blood and dampened by rain.

"Yes." The male replied after a quick pause. The earth-shattering seemed to stop. "It seems he held more power than we thought."

"Regardless if that saiyan has such power. He's a lost cause. We should have left him on Vegeta." The male smirked with a devilish smile, tsk-ing with mock disapproval.

"Lost cause he may be, but just remember he holds Trunks' sword; practically a key to all his memories; a time travel device itself." He looks forward with an evil determination. His face returning stoic. Down in his hand he twirls a vial of blood around his fingers. "He will lead us to our prime-objective."

"And the dragon balls?"

"Just an addition to my plans. Soon the Red Trade Organization will be feared across the universe." Thunder boomed. The masked deviant places the vial besides other on his belt. Three full one's to the left, four empty ones to the right.

"I still don't quite understand. Why is it that we don't just put on a full assault right now? We have three armies at our disposa-"

"Jikan is a god who plays by the rules." He interrupted sternly. "And as such, it is my duty to bend those rules in our favor. He is ordered to attack anyone who threatens the foundations of time. Bills, on the other hand has no limitations, despite adherence to the council. There is only one way to ensure that none of them pose a threat. By obtaining the blood of a Super Saiyan God..."

"...Son Goku."

* * *

**Yeaah...fan-fics aren't exactly my forte, honestly. But, DBZ is my favorite anime, so I decided to write a little fan-fic. Loosely based on DB-Online, the story follows Son Rie (rice - c = rie. so original) a boy who wakes up one morning and it seems he is erased from everyone's memory. Friends he thought he made, family he thought he had, gone. Taking the time travel ethnic from DBO plus the main plot, I decided to add my own elements. Of course, this is the scene where he first turns Super Saiyan...or is it? Idk, and we might never know because I honestly don't know if I should even continue this story, so leave me feed back and I might start from the very beginning. Please R&R 3**

**~Cheers.**


End file.
